Cletus Kasady (Earth-416274)
Powers and Abilities Powers The symbiote of which Cletus Kasady is host provides him with numerous spider-like powers. Even without the symbiote, Cletus is still considered very dangerous, as his Antisocial Personality Disorder and obsession with chaos make him impossible to reason with and he has no trouble with killing with no motive. Red and Black Symbiotic Costume: Kasady possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of bonding with the Carnage symbiote, which covers his body in red and black biomass. Most of his powers are similar to those possessed by Spider-Man and Venom, although he possesses several unique abilities. For example he can see out of every bit of his symbiote. *'Superhuman Strength:' Carnage is superhumanly strong. He has shown himself to be stronger than Spider-Man and Venom combined and can lift about 80 tons; this is not his true limit as his strength increases with his size and variable muscle mass. Kasady himself, however has the strength of a regular human being. *'Superhuman Speed:' Carnage can run and move at speeds superior to those of any normal human being. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Kasady's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his bloodstream begins to impair his function. *'Superhuman Agility:' Kasady's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Kasady's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete, and even superior to those of Spider-Man. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissue the symbiote is composed of renders Kasady's body much harder and more resistant to physical injury than the body of an ordinary human. Kasady can withstand high caliber bullets, great impact forces, powerful energy blasts, and falls from great heights without sustaining significant physical injury. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite this, however, it is possible to injure him. Kasady is able to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than an ordinary human. It isn't known, however, if he can fully regenerate severed limbs or missing internal organs, although he appears to have regrown the lower half of his body. In the Microverse, Carnage was able to regrow his entire body from his severed head after being decapitated by Venom, and regrow his head completely in a matter of seconds after having it blown off by Alice Gleason. Kasady is also immune to the effects of all Earthly diseases and infections as long as he remains bonded with the symbiote. *'Wall Crawling:' Much like Spider-Man, Kasady has the ability to cling to virtually any surface. He can rapidly crawl, walk, or run across even slickened surfaces. *'Webbing:' Kasady can project a powerful, red organic web-like substance similar to the webbing Spider-Man has. He typically uses this webbing to swing from building to building or as a means of immobilizing someone. The webbing is exceptionally strong, much more so for even the finest human athlete to break. *'Camouflage Capabilities:' The symbiote possesses limited shape-shifting abilities in the sense that it can immediately change itself to appear as any type of clothing or garment that Kasady wishes. *'Constituent Matter Generation:' Kasady can generate tentacle-like appendages from various parts of his body, which he often uses either in combat situations or to restrain someone. *'Constituent-Matter Manipulation:' Kasady can morph sections of his body, such as his hands or feet, into bladed weaponry such as spikes, blades, or axes. Kasady can also detach these bladed weaponry if he chooses to. For example, he often forms spikes that he expels from his body. The weaponry, however, disintegrates after being separated from his body after a period of about 30 seconds. *'Immunity to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense:' Due to the Carnage symbiote being a child of the Venom symbiote, Carnage can't be detected by Spider-Man's Spider-Sense. Abilities Though he has had no formal training, the natural abilities granted to Kasady by the symbiote makes him a formidable combatant. Strength level Carnage's strength is greater than Venom and Spider-Man combined. Carnage is able to press lift up to 80 tons, this is not his true limit as his strength increases with his size and variable muscle mass. Weaknesses *'Sonic and Heat:' The Carnage symbiote, like all others of its kind, is extremely vulnerable to heat and sonic based attacks. They can cause the symbiote physical pain and discomfort, where as "more powerful" attacks might be completely ineffective. *'Insanity:' Even without the symbiote, Cletus is a diagnosed psychopath, and is obsessed with chaos. His mental pathologies can also be exploited, allowing people to manipulate his actions. Paraphernalia Equipment *Carnage Symbiote. Transportation *Web-slinging Weapons *carnage has fangs and claws courtesy of the symbiote, and can shape his limbs into various weapons. Notes *this design belongs to Shorterazer on Deviantart. Trivia *Kasady had a teddy bear named Binky in his orphanage. He went back for Binky after he escaped Riker's *Cletus considers the Carnage symbiote to be female. *Cletus' favorite song is "Free Bird" by Lynyrd Skynyrd. *Cletus is fan of the thrash metal group Anthrax, the Symbiote often making him listen to it with headphones. *People Cletus has killed include: **His Grandmother **The Orphanage Administrator **A girl that wouldn't date him **Gunther Stein **Riker's Guard **Officer **Jerry and Celia Tandy along with their three young children **A desk clerk and guard **Robert Sutcliff's Elite Security Tea **Robert Sutcliff's Helicopter pilot **Robert Sutcliff **One of the staff members of Headbanger's Heaven **A singer at Headbanger's Heaven **A bunch of subway passengers **A Ravencroft guard **Dr. Jenner **The entire staff and prisoners of Kramer Penitentiary **Hundreds of unknown innocent people Category:Public Identity Category:Male Characters Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Criminals Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 1" Category:Weight Category:Green Eyes Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:No Hair Category:Prehensile Tongue Category:Fangs Category:Claws Category:Earth-231824 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Normal Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Bulletproof Durability Category:Medium range Energy Projection Category:Atheist Characters Category:Web-Slinging Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Fire Weakness Category:Sonic Weakness Category:Insanity Category:Sociopaths Category:Schizophrenia Category:Symbiote Hosts Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Wallcrawling Category:Shapeshifters Category:Leaping Category:Regeneration